Song of Lies
by firessfrost
Summary: Grown up and feared by everyone, Inuyasha has learned to hate life. But now the bitter hanyou has gotten what he least expected. A girl won in a bet! Now he has to protect his spirited companion from resentful enemies... and himself. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Memories

**Song of Lies **

**Chapter One **

**Bitter Memories **

'o'

'-'

**Summary:** Grown up and feared by everyone, Inuyasha has learned to hate life. But now the dark hanyou has gotten what he least expected. A girl won in a bet! Despite not wanting anything to do with her, she wants to heal his heart and teach him to trust again. As Inuyasha struggles with his feelings, he tries to protect his spirited companion from resentful enemies... and himself.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of the story. After hearing people scream about those who don't put on disclaimers, I don't think I'll forget about putting one up anymore. XD

**Author's Note:** For those of you wondering, this story isn't going to be an all war just fighting story, where it's good vs. evil. I think that's dumb and the reader loses sense of the main focus of the story. This story is to praise Inuyasha for how he has grown up and been able to handle his past. And no it's not going to all be sappy. Anyway, enjoy my story!

'o'

--

'-'

"Lord Sugiura. It is wonderful that you have decided to come visit." A small slender woman bowed to the newcomer. When she looked up a small smile graced her attractive features.

The man looked at her with a simpering smile. "Lady Izayoi, it is a pleasure to be here. It has been twenty years since your father's death and I come to pay tribute." He gave her another false smile and followed her into the castle.

Unnoticed by everyone except Lady Izayoi, a flash of red streaked past them into the castle first.

That night after everyone was settled down to sleep, a silence fell around the courtyard. A small figure climbed up the wall and peered into the dimly lit room.

"Lord Sugiura, is everything to your comfort?" Lady Izayoi stood at the door as Sugiura sat at his table and drank his sake.

"Fine Izayoi." Sugiura hiccupped. "Izayoi, why don't you get married again? You are still young, you are the daughter of the most venerable feudal lord, and most of all you are still attractive." At this he stopped and looked at Lady Izayoi leeringly.

"No thank you Lord Izayoi. I've known someone else and no one can ever replace him." Lady Izayoi bent over so that her long black hair hid her face.

Suguira waved it away as his speech got more slurred. "Nonsense. I've heard rumors but I'm sure you're a smart girl. Use your good looks for something. Now my son is still young. Forty-six and can still hold his own in a fighting match-"

"No Lord Suguira." Lady Izayoi spoke shortly and left the room shutting the door with a loud clack.

"Stupid wench. I'm beginning to wonder if the rumors are true." Suguira muttered. As he walked slowly towards the bed, a small rock flew out and hit him in the head.

He turned and stared at the open window. No one was there. "Must be the drink." He muttered. He walked towards the bed again. This time a rock flew out and hit the bottle of sake. Suguira ignored it and tried to move faster to his refuge bed. He had less luck ignoring the hissing and growling sounds that were growing outside. Suddenly loud thuds were echoing across the wall and sweat rolled down his heavy face.

Finally he reached his bed and climbed into. As soon as he sank in, the sounds stopped. As he listened uneasily to the silence, he heard scratching sounds from under and above his bed. Finally he could take it no longer and he peered under the sheets. A horrified scream echoed out the castle.

--

"I am disgusted with the way things are run around here Lady Izayoi. Your father would have been ashamed." Sugiura glared at Lady Izayoi who seemed unconcerned at his grotesque appearance. Sugiura held his hand up to his mouth and retched into a bowl nearby.

His face was pale and drawn and his hands were visibly shaking as they reached up to scratch at the rash on his face. His normally tiny eyes were bulging out.

"I want to see the culprit of this shameful event." He belched as he tried to hold in his next nauseating spasm.

"Inuyasha." Lady Izayoi called. A small sullen figure entered the room and she hid a smile.

When Inuyasha entered, everyone gave a startled gasp of alarm. His face was round like any other child and his body was still small. Sugiura gave up and retched again in the bowl. Then he stared at Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha wrinkled his small nose and whispered loudly to Lady Izayoi. "Mama, the old guy stinks. Is he still drunk?" A few ladies tittered as Sugiura's scowl grew deeper.

"Silver hair. Gold eyes. Dog-like ears? Izayoi what is the meaning of this?"

"This," Lady Izayoi said with pride, "is my son. Inuyasha."

A silence followed.

"So the rumors were true. You married a demon and had his child… this…this monster."

Lady Izayoi glared at Sugiura. "Refrain from speaking so Sugiura. Inuyasha what did you do?"

Inuyasha folded his small arms and looked away. "Hmph. All I did was let loose some snakes and rats in his bed sheets which I had replaced with dirty towels that were used to clean horses. He deserved it too." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"And?"

"And I hope he dies."

Lady Izayoi coughed loudly. "No, I meant what else did you do?"

"Put some herbs in his sake. The old herb lady said it would only make his skin itchy and his stomach hurt. I didn't know it'd make him puke. Now the whole castle stinks."

Sugiura had remained speechless the entire time but he stood up and looked at Inuyasha and Lady Izayoi with repulsion.

"I'm disgusted. Izayoi. Not only was this… thing rude, he tried to kill me. No it was not a prank." Sugiura cut off Lady Izayoi. "I had high hopes for you. This creature and you will never last in the real world. You have become trash. You married trash and you give birth to trash."

Lady Izayoi stood up as well. "What comes out of your mouth is utter filth. You do not even know what you are speaking about. My son is better than you'll ever be even if you live another hundred years."

"Ha! He'll live another hundred years. He's a demon! A monster that will only kill! He will never be amounted to nothing. Nothing! It's trash like him that cause the murders! He can't be trusted and he never will be! And you know why? Do you know why you treacherous wench!" Sugiura seemed to lose all control on himself. "HE'S A HANYOU! A FILTHY HALF BREED!"

Inuyasha balled his hands into a fist and moved towards Sugiura. Sugiura was struck and fell back against the wall. Inuyasha looked up at his mother. Her hand was raised and was scratched from the blow she made.

"You are the one who is truly repulsive. As the feudal lord, I expel you from my territory." She leaned down towards Sugiura and whispered so softly that only Inuyasha heard. "And If you ever speak that way about my son again, you will live in fear for the rest of your short miserable life."

After everyone had left, Lady Izayoi watched Inuyasha run around in the courtyard. What Sugiura had said was true. The road ahead for Inuyasha would not be easy.

"Mama."

Lady Izayoi looked up startled. She smiled at Inuyasha and tugged at his ear gently. She froze at his next words.

"Mama, it's not just the old freak that said it. Everyone here calls me that too."

She asked slowly. "Calls you what Inuyasha?"

"Half breed. Or hanyou. Mama what's a hanyou?"

Lady Izayoi's hands dropped and she pulled Inuyasha close to her. Her tears landed on Inuyasha's forehead as she quietly sobbed.

--

Inuyasha woke up and stared at the starless sky. "Damn it was just a dream."

'o'

**A/N: **I didn't mean to make the chapter this sad. I promise that it will get better in the story. Anyway, if you think about it, this is probably what Inuyasha and his mom went thru everyday. Like I said, it'll get better if it goes on. Review and tell me if you think I might have rushed things a little too much…

Oh yea. I updated this chapter again cause I'm changing the plotline entirely.

--

_In case you didn't know:_

Izayoi – name of Inuyasha's mother

Hanyou – half demon


	2. Who is He?

**Song of Lies **

**Chapter Two **

**Who is He? **

**-- **

**Disclaimer: **I think it is impossible to own Inuyasha. Wouldn't it be great though?

**Author's Note: **Oh yes. Some jerk… I won't say who… decided to flame by pm-ing me. The ironic part is that his review said that the story is good. So I'll ignore him.

Thank you very much to everyone who found the time to read my story and review it! I really appreciate it. Anyway the second chapter is up!

-.-

**'o'**

**--**

"No! I can't believe this! Everything I have is gone! What will happen to my children? My wife? What will happen to me!"

A middle aged man put his head between his hands and wept in agony. The men around in him looked around helplessly. Their glances finally ended with a stony man sitting at the end of the table. His grim face showed no sign of sympathy or yielding. Rather, his amber eyes flashed menacingly when the man wept. His clawed hands slightly scrapped the table as he tapped it impatiently.

"It was your own fault that you gambled your entire fortune Higarashi." He shifted slightly causing his long hair to glimmer against the dim light.

"Please! Please have mercy on me!"

"You?" The man's eyebrows rose.

"And my family! I'll exchange you anything to get the shrine back!"

"Oh I'm sure. I bet that you'd even give up your own daughter?" The man said sarcastically.

The monk sitting next to him choked on his sake. Inuyasha needed to watch his words. Too many times he said unmeaning things.

"Yes! Yes! I'll give you my daughter! If it means saving my shrine. You can have her! You can have anything!" The Higarashi's head rose up gratefully and he rushed out of the room as if fearful of having the formidable man change his mind.

The man's head jerked up sharply. He hadn't even been listening to his own careless words. Alarm shot into through his body as his mind replayed the last words Higarashi had said.

"What!"

**-0.0- **

"Let me get this straight…" Kagome clenched her hands tightly. "You gambled everything and lost it all?"

Her father backed up slowly. He glanced at his wife but saw no help from her. She was sitting limply in a chair in shock. Her pale face was drawn and pinched and she didn't even notice a little boy crying brokenly next to her.

"And then you traded ME instead?" Kagome snarled. She felt pain in her hands and she looked at it. Crimson drops trailed down her hand from where her nails had dug into her hand.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" Higarashi twisted his hands wretchedly.

"You never know what you're doing when it comes to gambling!" Kagome accepted the cup of tea from her grandpa. It stung against her bloody hand but she sipped at its soothing broth.

"Who is the man that you sold your daughter to?" Kagome's asked harshly.

Higarashi hesitated for a moment and yielded to the inevitable. "Inuyasha."

Kagome's cup crashed to the floor and she stared at her father in disbelief. "Oh my god. I can't believe you traded me to him of all people!" Kagome tried to keep her composure. Her mother was already rattled enough and she didn't need anymore tension.

Her father shuffled his feet and looked as of he wanted the floor to swallow him up. "He is coming for you in an hour."

Kagome's face darkened. "Get out."

Higarashi ducked out of the room gratefully. The front door slam as he left the shrine leaving the entrance bells ringing furiously.

Kagome sank down in the chair. Why? Why did this have to happen? Didn't her family suffer enough already?

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up. Her mother was motioning to her feebly. In her hand held a thin parcel.

"Here Kagome. Maybe you can sell this instead. It can pay off the debts and much more."

Kagome shook her head and tried to smile her mother. "No Mom. You know how truly valuable that is. I can make this work out."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll _make_ this work out." Kagome walked towards her mother and gave her a reassuring hug.

"You're not seriously thinking that you will go through with this charade? You are a person not a piece of property!"

Kagome nodded her head slowly. "That's true. But we have to pay for Father's debt somehow. Don't worry Mom. I'm going to find a way to come home."

Her mother shook her head fiercely and pressed the package to her hand. "It was supposed to be yours now anyway. Keep it if you ever change your mind."

Kagome hugged her mother tightly and quickly ran up the steps to her room. Looking out into the yard towards the huge oak tree, she tried to figure out how all this could happen in so short a time. Her father was always getting into trouble. And all the time someone had to pay the price for his mistakes. And this time, that person was Kagome.

A small purr made Kagome glance down and sigh. Her fat cat, Buyo had curled itself lazily against her leg. She grinned and picked up the cat.

"Stupid cat."

"He's going to miss you." The little boy had followed her upstairs unnoticed. He climbed on the bed. Tears were still trickling down his voice as he fought to keep his voice from cracking.

Kagome put the cat down and started packing. A single drop fell on her hand. "He'll miss the food that I feed him."

"You'll come and visit him right Kagome?" The boy's silent plea was clear in what he really wanted.

"Of course I will Souta." Kagome tried to smile at him encouragingly. Two more drops fell on her hand.

"And can he come to visit you?"

"Of course he can." Kagome had finished packing and sat next to Souta.

He looked at her tearfully and rubbed his hand across his face hard. "Can I come visit you Kagome?"

Kagome hugged her brother tightly and her tears finally fell freely. "As often as you can. I'm going to miss you Souta."

Souta bawled. "I will too Sis. I promise I'll grow up big real fast and get you back."

**-0.0- **

Downstairs Kagome waited nervously. As she held her brother's hand, she looked around for her mother. Her heart fell when her mother couldn't be found.

A loud rap came on the door. Kagome backed away from it slowly. All her seemingly confidence were fading away. Souta opened the door to reveal a young man frowning at her worriedly. His tan hair was swept aside carelessly as he looked at her anxiously.

"Hojo!"

"Higarashi, can we talk outside? It'll only be a moment."

Kagome looked past him out the door and nodded. No one seemed to be coming anytime soon…

"Listen Higarashi, I heard it all. What your father did… I want to know if this is what you truly want. Are you willing to go with a stranger?"

Kagome looked at him steadily. "Yes Hojo. Is there anything else I could do? I make my own choices Hojo."

He sighed dejectedly. "I know Higarashi." He extended his arms out before Kagome could protest and pulled her close. "But I'll miss you."

Hojo looked at her so intently she began to squirm and tried to pull herself out of his grasp. "If you ever have any problems or every need help, then I'll always be there for you. No matter what anyone says."

"Good for you. Very touching too. I am so touched by his sincerity that I feel nauseous."

Kagome pushed Hojo away and stared at the newcomer who spoke. He was leaning languidly against the huge oak but his amber eyes were narrowed at Hojo. He tsked impatiently when the wind blew his long silver hair into his face.

Finding her voice, Kagome asked, "Who are you?"

Pushing his hair out of the way he turned and glared at Kagome. "My name is Inuyasha. Who the hell is this guy?"

--

**A/N: **And my second chapter is up! Hmmm… I think I'm making these chapters a little too depressing… The reason why I kinda made Kagome have to go thru this is cause she can't share Inuyasha's pain if she herself hasn't suffered right? What do you guys think?

Oh yes. My Author's Note may have grammatical errors in it but that doesn't mean my story will. If you've read my profile you'll remember that I said that I HATE errors in fanfic. Author's Notes don't count as stories. Just side notes.

**Special Thanks to These People Who Encouraged Me:**

Nathanlvr  
Vampyr-ladie696  
lexagrl4

rubberband11

Story Junky

**-**

**:)Frost! **


	3. Moving Now

**Song of Lies **

**Chapter Three **

**Reception **

**-- **

**-.- **

**-- **

**Disclaimer: **Blah… Duh! We know who really owns Inuyasha!

**Author's Note: **Truth be told, I had really wanted a lot of reviews, but that's unfair to the great people who are waiting patiently for these ones. Thank you very much guys!

--

'.'

-.- .

The young man turned and glared at Kagome "My name is Inuyasha. Who the hell is this guy?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Although she had never had the chance to meet Inuyasha, she knew him from title. One of the richest men in all of the land and was a skilled combatant in war. She quickly bowed low to Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

Hojo quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up again. He ignored her glare and stared stoically at Inuyasha.

" 'This guy' is Hojo. I am the son of the high chamber councilman, _Inuyasha._"

Kagome groaned. When Hojo didn't say 'lord', he had insulted Inuyasha's rank and birth.

Inuyasha looked at him and then smiled slightly. "Oh you mean the high councilor that that recently resigned his post? The one where rumors hinted he was stealing the people's tithes and taxes?"

Hojo's face flushed red and he rudely pushed past Inuyasha and hastily went down the steps. Kagome stood and stared at Inuyasha. When he finally noticed he snarled at her.

"Move it. I'll get your things. Go down to the horses and meet me there."

Kagome jerked as if he had slapped her. "No! I need to say good bye to my family!"

He snorted and started walking towards the shrine's entrance. "What family? Oh yeah I forgot. The one that sold you for this measly dump."

"That was my father!"

"Look. You had all the time you needed already. Hurry up."

Kagome ran forward and grabbed his hand. She looked at him entreatingly. "Please."

Inuyasha stared at her hand and then looked at her face. A single tear trailed down her face and dripped on his shirt.

"Fine! Just don't take your time drowning everyone in your tears. I'll be waiting down there. You have three minutes."

He didn't even finish and Kagome was already moving quickly toward the shrine.

"Three minutes!" He hollered.

He went down the stairs and quickly climbed onto his horse. A monk was sitting next to him waiting good humouredly.

"Well Inuyasha. For a moment I thought you were the girl. A really ugly girl." The monk breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shut up Miroku. She's saying good bye to her family." Inuyasha shifted around on the saddle. "Why the hell Miroku, do I have to sit on a horse? It's damn uncomfortable."

"Because Inuyasha, you can't expect the girl to go with you if she has no ride for herself." Miroku squinted at the top of the shrine. "That was kind of you to let her say her good byes."

"Feh. She was crying."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha shocked. "You made her cry! Inuyasha, I already told you that you have to be sympathetic to her!"

"Since when have you known me to be sympathetic?" Inuyasha retorted. "And I didn't make her cry. She just really wanted to say goodbye."

Miroku only shook his head and settled back with an aggrieved air. Inuyasha clenched his teeth. He was never good with crying woman.

"I'm ready."

Inuyasha and Miroku snapped their heads at the girl. Immediately Miroku's face broke into a dreamy smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slapped him on the head.

"Hurry up."

She nodded and hitched her foot in the saddle to jump up. Miroku shifted impatiently around. He got ready to move when he felt Inuyasha grab his shoulder.

"I can smell your dirty thoughts monk. I'll get her in." Inuyasha jumped down and quickly lifted Kagome onto the horse. Before she could get over her surprise, he was back in his saddle. He kicked his horse unkindly and the long trip began.

"Most unusual. I've never seen you behave this way Inuyasha." Miroku grinned when Inuyasha growled. He turned his attention to Kagome and smiled at her charmingly.

"My dear lady. My name is Miroku and I am the humble servant of Buddha. And yours if you wish."

Kagome stared at him and laughed out loud. "Um, no thank you Miroku-sama. Aren't you the famous onmyoji and houshi combined?"

"You flatter me Miss-" He paused. Then he shook his head. "No don't tell me. Inuyasha! What is the name is this beautiful young lady?"

There was silence for a moment. Miroku grinned wickedly. "Shame Inuyasha. You don't even know your new companion's name?"

"Er…" Inuyasha fumbled around and pulled out a scrap of paper. "Kagome. It's Kagome."

"Ah yes. Miss Kagome. I think that is a lovely name. Don't you think so Inuyasha?"

"Shove it."

Kagome looked around at the road. They were now out of the territory that she knew so well from childhood.

"How long till we get there?"

Inuyasha spoke up. "We'll be there at nightfall if we have no stops."

Kagome felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. They were getting further and further away from her home. There was no way she could ever go home now. Not even to visit.

"In answer to your question, yes I am the one and only onmyoji and houshi in this whole region." Miroku puffed out his chest.

Inuyasha snorted and pulled his horse to a slower trot. Soon he was beside Miroku and he spoke to Kagome. "Yea. He's the one and only _fake_ onmyoji in the region. Even his religious sect is questionable."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha interestedly. "What do you mean?"

"An onmyoji is one that foretells the future. This one has been foretelling crap. And the monk tries to grope every girl he meets."

"I do not! It's just that beautiful, soft, gentle women of noble stature cause me to lose a little self control."

However that was the first and last time Inuyasha spoke to Kagome during the rest of the trip. During the whole journey, Miroku spoke cheerfully trying to get Kagome join in conversation. But as the trip went on, it began to take an affect on her body. She had never ridden a horse for so long. Nor had any of the men stopped to eat.

When the sun began creeping down Miroku turned to talk to Kagome.

"Miss Kagome we-"

Inuyasha grabbed his arm and nodded at Kagome. Her head kept nodding and her face was extremely pale.

"What's wrong with her?"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha astonished. "You idiot! She's exhausted! We didn't stop for any food nor any rest! Frankly I'm surprised she's managed to stay on the saddle."

At his words Kagome had let her hands relax too much and her body swayed on the mount. Before she could hit the ground Inuyasha quickly caught her and settled her onto his horse. Miroku grinned at him and whispered loudly.

"Inuyasha. I've really never ever seen you like this."

"Shut it monk. Or you can sleep somewhere else tonight."

Kagome woke up to the sound of loud voices and bright lights. When she looked around, she swallowed a huge gasp. They were outside huge black gates and behind them was a huge manor. It's tall white towers rose up high and from every small window she saw flickering lights.

"Awake are you?"

Kagome looked down and saw Miroku holding her horse. Or actually… Inuyasha's horse. How did she get there? She looked around to see whereInuyasha was.

He stood in front of the door stretching and yawning. He ignored the servants as they tried to get his attention. She got off the horse slowly and landed ungracefully on her feet. Her legs felt like blocks of wood and she swayed a bit. She leaned on the horse to get some feeling back into them.

"Inuyasha!"

She turned before the speaker and gasped out loud. The woman coming toward her was nearly identical in her looks. The woman clasped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and placed her lips on Inuyasha's. He quickly turned his face so that her kiss landed on his cheek instead.

"I didn't know that you were here." He frowned at her and tried to loosen her arms.

"Ah. But I missed you too much." Her pale smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw Kagome. "So Inuyasha. Is this the wanton bitch you brought into your house?"

"Good bye Kikyo." Inuyasha ignored her protests and quickly lifted her onto the carriage and motioned the driver. Immediately the carriage set off.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha humiliated and angry. She had never even met the woman before in her life. Inuyasha turned to her and she realized that he was angry as well.

"I'm sorry. That was extremely rude of her."

Kagome crossed her arms and looked at Inuyasha. "You think? Who was she?"

Miroku butted in cheerfully and spoke. "That miss Kagome will be the delightful future mistress of this keep."

"You mean…"

Inuyasha spoke up. "That was Kikyo. Daughter of the high chancellor." He paused. "And my fiancé."

--

-.-

**A/N: **Yay! My third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I decided that if Inuyasha and Kagome were just alone all the time then it would be too boring and peaceful. So for poor Kagome, a jealous' woman's hell (Kikyo) is about to break loose.

And yes... thank you very much for reviewing my stories so far! I deserved to be flamed for taking so long. Thanks for being patient and reading my story guys!

--

Oh yes. In answer to your question **Nathan **I meant that Kagome was horrified about Inuyasha not because he is demon but because of his well known power and position. I don't like having discrimination against other er… species or race.


End file.
